


Wandering Thoughts

by trinshutup



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Drabbles, Self-Insert, this is my way of coping w my mental illness dot jpg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinshutup/pseuds/trinshutup
Summary: When a simple night’s reading takes a turn for the strange, sometimes the best thing to do is just sit back and compose yourself.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Wandering Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> just some ramblings that may or may not be based off my own experiences with adhd :’D  
> yes this is my self insert yes im projecting

Within the cozy confines of Lion’s Cradle, basking in the light and warmth of the flickering metal braziers, Trinaril quietly tapped the top of her desk, eyes fixated on the book she was gazing down upon. It was an uncomfortable position, sure, but why would she change it? She was too focused in her story! Leatherbound with thick papyrus pages, she would always hold the pages and wobble them slightly before fully turning the page. She had a love for the sound the paper made when she did so.

“Life in the Eagle’s Shadow” was the book she had taken off the shelf tonight. Something about the Aldmeri Dominion, something about the rise of Queen Ayrenn. Or so she guessed. Truth is, the longer she looked at the book, the more the words seemed to make less and less sense. It’s like as soon as she read them, the words disappeared within her mind. She found herself rereading the same sentences, even whole paragraphs, over and over again in an effort to grasp the story the book was trying to tell. Endlessly reaching out and trying to understand, but even though the words were written in Tamrielic, her common tongue, she could not absorb a thing.

Scooting back in her seat, she closed the book shut, leaving her hand rested on it’s cover for a moment longer. The cover, it’s simple, yet admirable. A small eagle with its wings spread out and tail feathers broadly fanned out below, with the words “Life in the Eagle’s Shadow” written beneath it. A clever nod to the book’s own title. Even beneath her hand, she could feel the texture of the cover. The title and detail had been cut into the leather in a rough manner, but she still thought it looked nice. After all, she did find it in a storage room back in Auridon.

With a heavy sigh, she retracted her hand from the book, dragging it across the cover as it dramatically landed in her lap. Her mind was racing, too, like the words on the book had started to before she closed it. A million thoughts at once, all seemingly incomprehensible save for a few. The ones in which she was able to understand weren’t even fully formed thoughts, more so just thoughts that were hastily strung together.

The Wood Elf’s gaze shifted to the candle that sat on the desk, flickering gently as she breathed in it’s direction. Perhaps she’ll just sit here for a while longer, try to gather up her thoughts..


End file.
